godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla Neo: Axor
Bio In the twilight days of the mighty Mu Empire, there were two men who were almost always on everyone's lips: High Inquisitor AXOR and Master Shisa. Both men were major players in the political and societal game in Mu, both very active as advisors to their beautiful Empress. Whereas Master Shisa, a godly man who lived a simple life, preferring to teach younglings the ways of martial arts and philosophy instead of bickering with the higher-ups of society, the High Inquisitor was something of a more material man who sought higher and higher influences in the courts and important circles. Though the Empress preferred the company and advice of Shisa, she had to give Axor the benefit of the doubt as well, he being such an influential man. What none of them could never have guessed was how far Axor's treachery reached. He had, for a long, long while, been studying the arcane powers of telepathy and telekenisis, using slaves and servants as test subjects quite often (he was known to take many a young woman as a "wife," moreso that even the Empress's many consorts). One day, his plans came to an eventual head: word from a far-off land had reached him that the monsters BALKZARDAN and JYARUMU were fighting a pitched battle. This was his chance... Arriving on the shores of this distant country, he wasted no time in located the fighting monsters, who were at a standstill. He observed as they wore each other down, until barely one or the other could stand. Then, Axor struck! Using a large crystal that he himself had created, he channeled his arcane energies into the very storm surrounding the monsters, and with some effort, took control of their beastial minds! A few days later, Axor arrived on Mu's shores, declaring that he was now the Emperor of Mu, and that those who opposed him would feel the thunderous wrath of his new kaiju slaves. It didn't take long, however, for the Empress herself to declare that Mu would never be his, and summoned the aid of their own protector, MANDA. The dragon kaiju squared off against her enslaved brother and sister, but in a startling turn, Axor called out to the men and women that he had long held a subconcious control over, and the enemy struck from within the walls of Mu itself. Manda was hard-pressed to fight off the attacks of two kaiju as well as an entire army, so the Empress ordered her loyal Shisa to leave with Manda and find MOTHRA. Though it hurt him to leave his empress, Shisa obeyed, and escaped with Manda and as many civilians as he could. Though the battle raged for several days, eventually Axor took the palace. Instead of simply forcing the Empress to call the dragon goddess to return, he intended to torture her, to break her completely, to extinguish her firery will and truly make her his slave. A difficult job, but well worth the work, he mused. However, his plans would have to wait, because, on the horizon, Mothra and Manda charged towards the city, and began a mighty battle against Balkzardan and Jyarumu, not to mention a newly equipped army of fighters, resupplied and rallied from Infant Island. Though Axor attempted to have the palace completely sealed from attack, Master Shisa managed to enter secretly, and challenged Axor to a duel. Axor hardly fought fair, but his mind control was well matched by Shisa's will. It was only when Axor called upon his telekinesis to control the very lightening from the sky that he nearly killed Shisa, though, to his surprise, when he turned to the Empress to gloat over his victory, he felt a very long sword in his gut. The Empress was not one to take defeat lightly. Axor managed to crawl away while the Empress helped Shisa escape when Jyarumu collapsed onto the palace itself. Beneath his own mansion, Axor had a contingency plan; a giant statue made of black crystal, modeled after a dark god in Mu mythos...a giant serpentoid monster. Using his own amplification crystal, he transferred his power into the new body, and through this ancient technology, BECAME the giant monster! Rising from under the streets, Axor quickly overpowered Manda and turned her to his will. Now Mothra, who was immune to psychic control, had four monsters to fight on her own, and the Mu Liberation Forces were fighting a losing battle. But thanks to the Empress, Shisa was taken to another statue, one that inspired Axor to create the monstrous body he now used. Another ancient godlike figure, the Empress saved Shisa's life, and granted his dieing wish to still be able to fight and protect, by transferring his soul into the lionlike body...KING CAESAR was born! Attacking with great speed, Caesar rushed to Mothra's aid, and quickly helped turn the tide of battle. Able to communicate with the giant moth, they formed a plan: take down Axor. Though the battle was long and fierce, and Mothra and Caesar on their last legs, the lion god managed to nearly kill the cobra monster. At the last moment, Axor tried his slave ray on Caesar, but thanks to his own crystal eyes, the beam bounced back from Caesar, striking Axor and turning his body into listless crystal. Caesar shattered the form of his enemy, and the slaves, monster and human alike, were freed! But Axor had one last card to play: in the event of his death, explosives had been placed in the geothermal generators deep beneath Mu, and the entire continent was shattering apart. King Caesar, Mothra and the Empress saved as many people as they could, Balkzardan and Jyarumu escaped back to their battleground to continue their fight, and Manda sank with the giant pearl that she was so infatuated with. King Caesar wandered the Earth after that, doing who knows what (until his eventual settling in Okinawa), Mothra helped the people of Mu spread across the globe, and the Empress formed a new colony on the tiny Infant Island, hoping to always safeguard peace and hope for her people. Abilities/Aspects: * - Able to fire Slave Ray from eyes * - Can control wind and lightening with psychic power * - Human-level intelligence External links *Godzilla Neo - AXOR Category:Godzilla Neo Category:Fandom Category:Fan Art